


Fuel on the fire.

by WatsonsJumper221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sherlock Holmes, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, My First Fanfic, Self-Harm, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatsonsJumper221b/pseuds/WatsonsJumper221b
Summary: A drabble I've been thinking about for a while.Sherlock has some issues with Self-harm.





	Fuel on the fire.

Self destruction has a grim satisfaction to it I think an army doctor can understand, the sub categories however become blurred when it comes to how socially acceptable they are. John Watson finds the chemical burns on my forearms, the scabby red lines on my shoulders and the myriad of sunset colors stretched across my ribs and pleads with me in a deep urgent voice to take better care of my body, and yet he doesn’t understand; what use is a body when the mind burns itself into the ground?   
He knows it, has felt it even in his dull and well organised brain, he seeks anesthetic in the risk not in the act- the thrill of the chase is enough for him.   
The fire that consumes me seeks much more fuel than that can give and so he scowls at the physical pain that grounds me like an anchor and I find myself once again feeling bitter anger- I want to hurt him, to prove to him what pain can mean.  
I take myself away, to a world of straight metal lines and crimson, a world of endorphins and chemicals and away from the human thoughts creeping in; away from the humanity I can’t escape in john Watson.   
He understands me like no one else, but it’s still not enough.   
It never is.


End file.
